Couple Fights
by 11X.d
Summary: Aizen and the espada has much to comment on Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra's relationship as they wait for their meeting to start while listening to their infamous couple fights.


The walls of Las Noches shook violently again

The walls of Las Noches shook violently again. The espada, missing two members, were sitting listening to the loud noises being made with each a different look painted on their faces.

"Tch…when will those brats quit that!" Barragan growled, annoyed that the crumbling ceiling pieces were falling onto his headpiece.

"They been at it all damned night, I couldn't even properly sleep." Stark stated resting his head on his hands and sighing, the dark bags under his eyes evident.

"I could even hear it from my own quarters." Aaroneiro declared in his mechanic bubbling voice.

"Just what the hell are those two fighting about?" Yami questioned at the far end of the table.

"God knows what; those two always fight about the most random things, then makeup ten minutes after the height of the fight." Szayel shrugged, "But I must say, this time the fight is lasting quite long this time…"

"Just means the making up will be that much longer, and louder." Nnoitra commented his tongue lolling out of his mouth in a perverse fashion.

"They needn't be so vocal, are they unable to realize that they disturb others?" Halibel spoke curtly.

Nnoitra smiling in another disturbing manner commented, "Get off on that Hali-Baby?" His tongue made a long lick of his lips and Halibel's eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?" Halibel's glare was sharp as she fingered her sword.

Nnoitra's expression changed almost immediately. "You heard me."

"Why the hell do they have to go off and commit sodomy when they have perfectly fine looking women around them," Barragan commented sourly crossing his arms as his face was contorted in annoyance.

"You needn't comment on their choice of partner. They should be able to have relations with anyone of their choice." Zomari spoke turning a peaceful glance to Barragan.

"Didn't realize you swung that way," Yami commented lazily.

"I do not; and I'd appreciate if you did not comment about my sexual preferences Yami."

Before Yami could comment a loud screech and a huge bang shook the walls again causing more ceiling pieces to crumble and fall.

"Sounds like Ulquiorra's winning," Nnoitra commented licking his lips as he stretched behind his chair.

"If those fuckers keep me up for one more night I swear I'll cero them both a new one." Stark lazily muttered under his breath, sincerity soaking every word that he spoke.

From the top of the table Aizen's tea cup set down with a distinguished clang as he looked at the eight espada, "Now Stark, there is no need to be so negative about all this," He spoke, "Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra are merely expressing their passion and affection for each other in a more environment hazardous way. I support their fondness for each other and I encourage you all to find such partners to enjoy yourselves with."

"The hell I will, and end up fighting like those two," Yami commented grouched up about this whole situation. Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra were late for the scheduled meeting and the rest have been waiting for well over an hour.

"I can't see them as fighting; I think their playing a role-play or situation game of some sort." Szayel smirked, "And from the reiatsu, I think both parties are quite _excited_." Szayel noted a finger pointing in the air as a sly look took over his features.

"They should bottle their excitement this is unacceptable of their duties. Most annoying." Halibel stated.

"I have to disagree with you on that one Halibel," Aizen spoke and eight pairs of eyes turned to him, "While they are disrupting our scheduled plans, their making us feel humored, and don't you find their fights rather, charming?" Aizen smiled. The espada gagged.

"About as charming as being decapitated with a rusty kitchen knife." Barragon spoke vengeance dripping in his words.

"When will they fucking stop-" Stark's remark was cut off by a hoarse scream from Grimmjaw.

All parties stopped what they were and started listening intently.

The atmosphere was silent, no one spoke a word, and some even held their breathing. Muffled moans were echoed through the walls and they heard scratches and more thuds, they strained to hear more.

The sounds continued, hoarse groans, passionate moans, harsh thuds, and when it was really, really silent whimpers and gasps. Needless to say, a few of the male espada excused themselves to trips of the bathroom, Aizen stopped drinking his tea, some were very unhappy in their pants, while others really didn't give a shit. Nevertheless an awkward atmosphere filled the air.

Around thirty minutes later all occupants were in the room. Aizen now drinking his fresh cup of tea, the said members who left to bathroom were back most likely much more relieved, the ones who didn't give a shit still didn't give a shit, but now all attention were fixed upon Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra.

Grimmjaw was moderately flushed with scratches up his forearms and back while Ulquiorra where his neck was visible had a whole array of hickies. Both desperately tried to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Care to explain why you were late Grimmjaw?" Aizen questioned.

"No," Grimmjaw rested his head on his forearm giving glares to anyone who even so looked at the scratches that covered it.

"Ulquiorra?"

"There…was a disagreement." Ulquiorra answered careful with his selection of words while Grimmjaw rolled his eyes.

"Well then, elaborate please. And don't leave out any details. Not one thing." As Aizen finished speaking his words all eyes fell on Ulquiorra who was now dry-mouthed, and left gaping like a fish. Grimmjaw's eyes were wide as saucers in utter shock.

"The hell are you waiting for, spill!" Nnoitra yelled banging a bony fist in to the table.

"I believe Aizen-Sama just asked you a question Ulquiorra." Halibel muttered giving both the fourth and sixth espada a pointed look.

"You wasted our very precious time; we demand to know just exactly why." Szayel flipped back a lock of his pink hair.

"And you guys were being so loud about it, just exactly why were you so, loud?" Aaroniero asked.

"Especially at night," Stark yawned agreeing with Aaroniero about the sound.

"Aren't you going to answer Ulquiorra?" Yami questioned giving a sideways glance.

"It's rude to ignore questions of superiors' brat, answer already." Barragan sighed cupping one side of his face with his palm.

"We aren't going to be able to make process on our meeting if you won't answer." Zommari spoke in a serene manner.

Aizen spoke, "Now we are causing Ulquiorra to be unable to answer," A silence fell around the table. "Ulquiorra, your answer please?" All members of the espada pointed stares refused to fall off Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw.

The mocking and humor that underlined the atmosphere continued as it lasted through the entire meeting along with jabs and a whole lot of sexual innuendos directed discreetly at the flushed two.

You had to love couples' fights.


End file.
